This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Every two years a Genetic Analysis Workship (GAW) is held, at which internationally reputed genetic epidemiologists analyze real and simulated data sets in order to demonstrate new methods of genetic analysis. For the 16th GAW, for which analytical work was begun in 2008, two real and one simulated data set were available. The first real data set comprised case-control data, including phenotypes and genotypes for nearly 550,000 single-nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) on 2,062 participants, from a multicenter study of the genetics of rheumatoid arthritis. The second real data set comprised 765 pedigrees from the Framingham Heart Study, including dozens of phenotypes from nine examination period and genotypes for 550,000 SNPs on a total of 6,752 typed individuals. The simulated data set consisted of 100 replicate samples based on 6,476 of the Framingham study participants included in the second real data set. Phenotypes, including myocardial infarction and serum lipid levels, were simulated using a complex model incorporating many interacting genetic determinants and environmental factors, providing the genetic epidemiologist with a rich variety of analytical possibilities. Papers from this workshop are currently in press.